User blog:PanchetorSV/Vote for Panchetor!
Hi Everyone! First of all thanks Aidan and Malik for a crazy and funny season! This was probaby the funniest season that i've been part! Well, probably you all want to vote for Martynas and you think that i'm a sheep, a goat or whatever. Hope that i can change your Mind! haha Enjo Shuru 1.0 I started in Aidan's tribe with, basically, people who i didn't know. I only knew Max, because i played with him, and Linus, who was a host in other season and Gabe, i played with him in other season. Honestly, i was a bit afraid of being in the same tribe with Max, because in the org i played with him, i voted for him, but luckily, i could talk with him and he didn't seem angry/bitter or whatever So i tried to communicate with everyone in my tribe, creating good friendships to help me. Quickly i create some relationships with almost everyone in my tribe, specially with Chris, who talked spanish, and Jake, who was my first ally in the season, Also, i was in a pretty good position in the Enjo Shuru, because i was in an Alliance, the Enjo Shuru alliance, made by Max, Linus, Jake and myself, we voted out succesfully Jared and Chris, who i thought it was my ally, but he was voting for me in my 2nd tribal of the season. Then, i felt pretty safe with my position in the tribe First Swap, Enjo Shuru 2.0 In the first Swap, i was in the new Enjo Shuru Tribe with Gabe, Ian and myself from the original Enjo Shuru, and Johnny, Romain and JJ from the original Mariku. I tried to communicate more with Gabe, because i wasn't close with him in the original Enjo Shuru. I also met Johnny, who was a host in a season that i played, and i think a create a good friendship with him. I met Romain, and also i think i create good friendship with him. He knew some things about football in my country(despite i don't like football haha), we both speak french(well, he spoke french, haha) with him and others things haha! After winning the 4th immunity challenge, we lose the 5th challenge and we had to go to our 1st tribal council as new Enjo Shuru, i thought it would be a crazy tribal, because i thought that it'd be a tie and maybe, if we all had been loyal to our original tribe, it'd have been a Rock Draw Tiebreaker. Luckily, Gabe and i convinced Johnny to flipp and vote out JJ without tiebreaker. Second Swap, Mariku ''' In the second swap, i was in the New Mariku Tribe, with my original tribemates Linus and Max, with Johnny, who help Gabe and I to vote JJ, and with Ella, the only one "new" to me. Honestly, i wanted to talk, communicate, with Ella because i totally respect her gameplay, i saw how she did in other seasons like Palau(Koror) or Quebec(Singapore), and was the sister of one of my best friends in the orgs haha!. So i started talking with Her after we won the immunity, and i continue talking with my ex-tribemates of the original Enjo Shuru and the second Enjo Shuru. '''The Merge! In the merge, i talked a lot with Jake, who wasn't with me in the swaps, and Ella asked me if i want to make an alliance with Her. She asked me who was who i trust the most, i said Jake, and i asked her who was who she trust the most, she said Martynas. So i told Jake that Ella wanted to make an alliance with us, and we both agreed that we have to make the alliance with Ella, Martynas and Romain, who was allied with Martynas and Jake in the second swap. We created the Kachiaru 5 and we had the intention to go to the Final 5 together and vote out the biggest threats in the game. The first two votes were easy, we voted out the 2 biggest threat in the First and Second Hosuto tribal councils, nothing personal, Linus and Johnny, because i really liked them, but it was true that the were the biggest threats to win this game. After Ella's blindside, i thougt i was in the bottom of Kachiaru, with Martynas, so i tried to do a better social game. I started talking more with Max, Romain and Martynas, and i talked more with Jake, trying to improve my position. Martynas and i came closer, so we thought a plan to vote out Jake, we originally decided to split votes between Max and Ian, because Max had another idol and we wanted to know if Ian's idol was true or False. In the re-vote, Max/Ian, Marty and myself, we'd vote Jake. Honestly, i didn't want to vote out Jake, who was my first Ally in the game, and luckily, Ian and Max didn't vote together, and Ian was voted out After voting Ian out, Marty asked me to vote Jake. He told me that he was playing a idol on me because Jake and Max were voting for me. So, after thinking a lot, i decide to vote my biggest ally, and the guy who i trust the most out. Hope that you, Jake, aren't mad for that. It was the hardest vote that i had to cast I thought that it won't matter if i don't vote for Jake, because if i hadn't vote for Jake, it'd have been the Same, he would have been voted out in a revote. And if i didn't vote with Marty, Max and Romain, i'd probably have been voted out next. So i had to vote for Jake... After voting out Jake, i followed his suggest and i tried to be more active haha! Well, then, after voting Out Max, i knew that Martynas would vote for Romain in the end, and Romain would vote for Martynas in the end, so i was basically in the Final 2 in that moment. Final So i'm here! In the final 2 with Martynas!. Probably, you don't care about my game and you think that im here because i had luck, i'm a sheep, a goat i didn't do moves blah blah blah. Yeah, i didn't do huge moves, but i think i played a good UTR strategy. Basically, nobody, except of Chris and Gabe in second tribal and JJ in the 5th tribal, wanted to vote me out. I flown under the radar.. Perhaps i wasn't 100% active this last days, that's true, but i don't think that not being 100% active matters. I had a decent UTR strategy, and that's why i'm here. Thank you and i hope that i could change your minds of why you should vote for me! Category:Blog posts